Balamb Dollhouse
by Jessies Dream
Summary: How could a single detective bring down the Balamb Dollhouse, when no one else believed it existed? Follow FBI agent Squall Leonhart in his search of a mysterious girl called Rinoa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- Some of the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix – the rest belongs to me.

A/N: Helllo, well I have been watching the new series of Dollhouse and think this is a really good idea for a story. So here is just a flavour of the new story in progress..JD

* * *

**Balamb Dollhouse**

**Introduction:-**

How many times had he followed the same dead end leads? In all honesty, he had lost count. How could he prove that this place truly existed and not just a fantasy tale made up by some guys in a pub? Would he be anything more than just a laughing stock to all those at the bureau? All he had was a picture. One single picture of a girl about aged eighteen. Dark long black hair with a couple of gold highlighted streaks at either side. She had a heart shaped face, set with deep brown eyes and had a light coloured complexion. Dressed in a pal blue t-shirt and black cycling shorts.

'_Nice legs though! ..Hell nice everything!' He thought. _

Only a first name was written on the back of the picture 'Rinoa'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Some of the characters and places belong to Squaresoft Enix and the Dollhouse idea comes from the new TV series being aired on the sci-fi channel at the moment. Other than that the rest is mine.

A/N:- I hope you like the new story and please as always air your views with a review..thanks JD

And yes I am still continuing with my other stories ..in case you wondered!

* * *

**Balamb Dollhouse**

**Chapter One**

Damn it was hot!

Wiping his brow for the third time now as he sat on the golden sands of Balamb's east beach. Binoculars in hand as he watched with the hundreds of others that had gathered for the 'Balamb Sailing Regatta'. Well that was his cover anyway. Dressed in his navy swim shorts and dark 'Armani' sunglasses. Hell, he even managed to get a tan these last two days! At least they couldn't call him 'Pasty' anymore at the bureau. I mean he didn't really care about the names, in fact he liked the name 'Iceman' that they had given him. Always keeping a cool head no matter what the situation, despite the many attempts made by his colleagues to try and rattle him about his 'Dollhouse' obsession. No I don't mean the wooden toy house that little girls like to play with, but 'Dolls' or if you prefer beautiful women that could be anything you wanted to be at a price. Yeah! That was real right?

How did he get to the beautiful beach of Balamb? You might well ask, but for that we need to go back a month to the day he received a phone call from a General Caraway of the Deling Armed Forces. Nice chap really. Yeah right! That's if you like a man with no sense of compassion, bastard attitude and one hell of an army career. Make no mistake this man was a war hero and had reached the title of General, by rising from a simple private through the ranks. When he made Drill Sergeant everyone at the Deling armed camp knew he was the right man for the job. Although the soldiers under his command, hated his guts with a passion. They would still follow him all the way to hell and back, such was his war record. He was the best soldier, but the worst taskmaster. But you don't get respect by being a pussy in the army and you sure don't earn medals of honor from sitting on your arse all day.

Looking at the recently commissioned painting of 'General Caraway' dressed in full military uniform, as he sat in the corridor of the Caraway mansion, waiting outside his office.

'A matter of great urgency!' He had claimed on the phone, when he spoke to FBI Agent Squall Leonhart.

'Come down to my office for the details!' He said.

Urgent! Yeah right! That's why he had been waiting over half and hour in the corridor outside looking at the pictures on the wall. Why couldn't he just tell him the details over the Goddamn phone, he didn't know? I mean it wasn't as if he was being bugged now was it?

The office door opened and out came the General's secretary Xu. Although she had pronounced it as zoo when she had met him in the hallway of the mansion and escorted him to the seats outside the General's office.

Nice lady. She certainly wasn't one of those bimbo airheads that the business sector usually employed. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't ugly, just, well, the sort of girl you could take home to show your mother. What he called wife material. Not that his mother was alive, well not his real one anyway. She'd died giving birth to him and God only knows who his father was, co's he certainly wasn't around when he was born.

But his adoptive parents more than made up for his bad start in life. His step mum Edea Kramer was a maths teacher in one of Deling's High Schools and his step dad Cid Kramer was a cop of course. Now a Captain at Deling Police Precinct Eleven. Okay now I bet your wondering why his name wasn't Squall Kramer. Well that's simple. His adoptive parents didn't want him to forget his birth mother Raine and so gave him her surname Leonhart.

'Never forget who you really are!' His step mum had said. He was grateful to her for everything she had done for him, in fact that simple saying was probably why he joined the police and then the FBI in the first place. He needed to know who he really was and to achieve that, he needed to track down his real father. He was still undecided whether or not to slap the 'son of a bitch' when he caught up with him.

"You may go in now Agent Leonhart," said Xu.

"Thanks," he replied as he rose from the leather-covered seat and made his way into the Generals office.

"Ah! Agent Leonhart. Thank you for coming. Please take a seat. Can my secretary get you something to drink?" Asked the General.

"No I'm fine," replied Squall.

"Nothing for me and hold my calls," stated the General.

"Yes sir!" Replied Xu as she exited and shut the door behind her.

"Now your probably wondering what's this all about and I will get straight to the point. My daughter has gone missing!" Stated the General.

"Then shouldn't it be the police you contact as it's hardly a matter for the FBI?" Asked Squall.

" I have already been in contact with the Deling police department for the last two months since it happened. There have been various sightings of her, but no definite lead. When the police arrive its as if she was never there! Despite my connections, the police don't have the manpower or resources to keep jumping from one place to another, so they gave me your name. Well, Captain Kramer at the police precinct passed me your details and after speaking to the FBI Director. They said they could spare you for this investigation." Replied the General.

Although his thoughts told him to thank his father later he asked

"Hold in did you say two months? How long has your daughter actually been missing?"

"Altogether, two months, eight days" looking at his watch he continued "seven hours and twenty three minutes."

Trust him to be so precise.

"And your sure that she hasn't just gone off somewhere of her own free will, like a holiday or moved in with a boyfriend?" Asked Squall.

"Quite sure, as my daughter would always tell me everything, whether I wanted to hear it or not."

That statement made Squalls eyebrow stand up as he pulled a slight frown, which didn't go unnoticed by the General.

"Yes I know what your thinking. Father and Daughter argument. But that is not the case. We played it more like a battle of wills and to be honest my daughter always got the upper hand. Just like her dear mother Julia, God rest her soul. Anyway, enough of that! You can get the police file from the precinct as I have already called them this morning and told them to expect you. As I am funding this complete investigation, I have a credit card made out in your name that is linked to my accounts. You may use this for all your expenses," said the General.

Passing him the card he continued

"I want my daughter found and you are my last hope."

Great now pressure then! Looking briefly at the platinum visa card before stuffing it into his wallet.

"I also want you to keep in regular contact and advise me of your progress. This satellite phone has been already programmed with my telephone number," said the General.

Passing both the phone and the accessories to go with it.

"Hey this looks like a normal mobile phone. I thought satellite phones were big and bulky?" Asked Squall.

"Yes the normal ones are, but this was developed especially for the army at my request," answered the General.

Squall shrugged and stuffed the phone in his front trouser pocket. He'd check the manual out tonight.

"Okay General Caraway. I'll take the case, but I'll say this now. If your daughter doesn't want to be found, it will make my job all the more difficult and I will have to respect her wishes, should she tell me that she doesn't want to return home."

"Believe me she would come home and not give up her life here. Just find her and let me know she is safe," said the General.

"Okay," replied Squall as he rose from his seat and shook General Caraways hand.

The door to the office once again opened to reveal Xu, obviously the General must have pushed a button somewhere on his desk to summon her.

"I'll show you out Agent Leonhart," offered Xu.

"Thanks," he replied.

Now back in his car and heading for precinct eleven for the missing person's file and a word with his father. Squall Leonhart drove along the bustling street of Deling City until he reached 'Porters Avenue' and the building belonging to the Eleventh Precinct of Deling's finest.

He pulled into the visitor's space at the back of the building and made his way to the main entrance. As per usual Sergeant Raijin was at the front desk.

"Yo Squall! Your father left this for you!" Said Raijin, as he passed a brown manila coloured folder over to him.

:"Is the old man here?" Asked Squall.

"Nah! He had to go and see the Commissioner about something, but he should be back later. Shall I give him a message?" Asked Raijin.

"Just tell him 'Thanks' and I'll speak to him later," replied Squall.

"Sure thing," offered Raijin.

He took the file and made his way back to the car. Opening it briefly just to see what was inside. Usual missing persons report, various other pages relating to sightings etc. Damn there was a lot of stuff in here! Finally a picture of a girl who looked about aged eighteen. With dark black hair and a couple of gold highlighted streaks on either side. Her heart shaped face set with the deepest brown eyes and lips that you sure as hell wouldn't mind kissing. Dressed in a pale blue t-shirt and black shorts that set of her pale complexion beautifully. _'Nice legs though! Hell, nice everything_' he thought.

Closing the file and placing it on the passenger seat. He started the cars engine and made his way back to the busy street and his apartment on 'Summon Drive'.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter so far, so please review…JD'


End file.
